Die Band
Lord of the Lost' (dt. ''Herr der Verlorenen) ist eine deutsche Dark-Rock-Band aus Hamburg um Sänger und Frontmann Chris Harms.' left Unter dem Namen "Lord Of The Lost" verwirklichte sich vor allem der ambitionierte Frontmann ChrisChris 'The Lord' Harms. 2007 stellte Chris 'The Lord' Harms mit Class Grenayde, Sensai, Sebsta Lindström & Any Wayst in Hamburg die Dark-Alternative-Band "Lord Of The Lost" zusammen und machte schnell erste Demo- bzw. Singleaufnahmen. Am Ende der Verhandlungen mit interessierten Plattenfirmen konnten Lord Of The Lost dann 2010 mit einem unterzeichneten Label-Deal richtig durchstarten. Lord Of The Lost kreuzten experimentierfreudig Dark-Rock, ambitionierten Gothic-Glam und Dark-Alternative-Power in einer außergewöhnlichen Machart. Harms war zuvor bereits von 1999 bis 2004 als Sänger und Gitarrist der Rockband Philiae aktiv und ab 2004 als Gitarrist und zweiter Sänger bei der Glam-Metal Band The Pleasures, sowie als Musiker bei verschiedenen Projekten wie Big Boy oder UnterART. Ursprünglich nur ''Lord genannt, stießen rasch befreundete Musiker hinzu und aus dem geplanten Soloprojekt entwickelte sich eine Band. Um eventuelle Namensstreitigkeiten mit Lordi und The Lords zu vermeiden, erfolgte die Umbenennung in Lord of the Lost. Nachdem vorab bereits eine Single zu dem Song Dry The Rain veröffentlicht wurde, erschien im Frühjahr 2010 das Debütalbum Fears beim Independent-Label Out of Line. Während der Aufnahmen für das zweite Album gingen Lord of the Lost im Jahr 2010 auf ausgedehnte Tour, die auch ins Ausland führte, und gastierten auf verschiedenen Festivals wie dem Wave-Gotik-Treffen, dem Wacken Open Air oder dem M’era Luna Festival. Im Frühjahr 2011 erschien unter dem Titel Sex on Legs die erste Single des zweiten Albums Antagony, das kurz darauf erschien. Zudem unterstützte die Band Mono Inc. auf deren ersten Teil der Viva Hades Tour als Vorgruppe. Im Sommer 2012 erschien das dritte Album Die Tomorrow. Schon kurz vor der Veröffentlichung begann die Band die Arbeiten am vierten Album. Im Oktober spielten Lord of the Lost im Vorprogramm von Letzte Instanz auf ihrer Ewig-Tour. Im Frühjahr 2013 fand die Co-Headliner-Tour Darkness Kills (zusammen mit Unzucht) statt, im September folgte die We are the Lost- Tour gemeinsam mit Lost Area. Im Oktober 2013 traten Lord Of The Lost im Rahmen des Gothic Meets Klassik im Leipziger Gewandhaus mit dem Zielona Gòra Symphonieorchester auf. Im Februar 2014 trennte sich die Band von ihrem Drummer Christian Schellhorn, der Platz wurde von Tobias Mertens übernommen. Im März 2014 spielte die Band ihre erste US-Tour, die im Vorfeld durch Crowdfunding finanziert wurde. Innerhalb von zwei Monaten wurden von Fans und Sponsoren 12.775 US-Dollar aufgebracht und das zuvor gesteckte Ziel von 10.000 US-Dollar übertroffen. Im März 2015 veröffentlichten Lord of the Lost mit Swan Songs ein reines Akustik-Album, das auf Platz 34 der https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deutsche_Musikcharts%7CMedia Control Charts einstieg. Die Livepremiere fand auf dem https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Out_of_Line_%28Label%29#Out_of_Line_Festival%7COut of Line Weekender in Berlin im gleichen Monat statt. 2015 veröffentlichten Lord of the Lost die EP Full Metal Whore. Die Tour zum Album fand unter dem Motto Make Love Make War mit den Supportbands, https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eyes_Shut_Tight%7CEyes Shut Tight, https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vlad_In_Tears%7CVlad In Tears und statt. Im Dezember 2015 kam A Night To Remember - Live Acoustic In Hamburg, die DVD samt Live-CD zur Akustiktour im Frühjahr heraus. Die erste Single The Love Of God zum neuen Album Empyrean wurde im Mai 2016 veröffentlicht. Darauf folgte die erste große Europatour Make Europe Great Again (M.E.G.A.) der Band, gemeinsam mit und (bei den deutschen Konzerten) https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rabia_Sorda%7CRabia Sorda. Empyrean wurde Ende Juli 2016 veröffentlicht und ist, nach Antagony, das zweite Konzeptalbum. Es folgten diverse Festivalauftritte, wie das https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castle_Rock_und_Burgfolk_Festival%7CCastle Rock 17 in Mülheim an der Ruhr, wo die Band ihre Open Air Premiere als The Lord Of The Lost Ensemble im akustisch-klassischen Gewand, unterstützt von klassischen Musikern und dem ehemaligen Schlagzeuger Christian "Disco" Schellhorn, hatte.Im Dezember 2016 erklärte Gitarrist Bo Six aus beruflichen und privaten Gründen seinen Abschied von der Band.Bereits Anfang Januar 2017 präsentierte die Band mit π (Pi) ihren neuen Gitarristen. Stil Lord of the Lost lassen sich am ehesten dem Genre des Dark Rocks zuordnen, mit Einflüssen aus dem Bereich des Metal. Im Interview mit dem Musikmagazin Zillo äußerte sich Sänger Harms in Hinblick auf den Bandnamen: „Wir machen Musik für die Verlorenen, die Musik als Heimat betrachten, und dazu zählen wir uns auch.“Dem Szenemagazin Orkusgegenüber äußerte Harms, es sei ihm wichtig, dass seine Songs seine „uneingeschränkte Handschrift, ohne Kompromisse und Fremdeinwirkung“ trügen. Als musikalische Einflüsse nennt er Gruppen, wie Rammstein, Marilyn Manson und Nine Inch Nails sowie die frühen Roxette. Rezeption Obwohl nicht immer als besonders innovativ wahrgenommen, erfuhr das Debütalbum Fears seitens der Musikpresse überwiegend wohlwollende Kritiken. Der Sonic Seducerlobte neben dem „angenehm tiefen und verheißungvollen Gesang“, auch die „düsteren, melodramatischen Momente“ und bezeichnete das Album als „finstere Melange der Musikstile, die das Werke frisch und abwechslungsreich anmuten lassen“. Der Zillo nannte das Debüt „nicht wirklich originell oder gar bahnbrechend“, lobte jedoch die „harten, kompromissloseren Nummern“. Der Orkus hingegen meint, auf so ein „abwechslungsreiches, interessantes und dazu gutes Album“ habe man lange warten müssen. Metal.de bezeichnete das Album als „absolut in Ordnung“, legten jedoch nahe, die Scheibe zuerst anzutesten, da sie „dem einen vielleicht zu hart, dem anderen vielleicht zu soft“ sein könnte. Das zweite Album Antagony erinnerte den Zillo den gesanglich an eine „Wrestlingbegegnung von Ville Valo und Marilyn Manson“,zudem sei das Werk nicht so originell, wie man zunächst hätte erwarten können. Eine Steigerung vom Debüt sei jedoch erkennbar und die wandelbare Stimme Harms berge Potential für die Zukunft. Die Tomorrow wurde von Kritikern insgesamt positiv aufgenommen. Metal.de sah eine Weiterentwicklung zum Vorgänger, die zwar„poppiger“ und „airplaytauglicher“, aber auch ausgereifter sei, und durchdachtere Texte aufweise. Erstmals wirkten an dem Album auch Gastmusiker mit, so z. B. Alexander Wesselsky von Eisbrecher und vorher Megaherz, Ulrike Goldmann von Blutengel, Erk Aircrag von Hocico und Martin Engler von Mono Inc.. Das Album erreichte Platz 33 der Media-Control-Charts Diskografie Alben * 2010: Fears Out of Line * 2011: Antagony Out of Line * 2012: Die Tomorrow Out of Line * 2013: We Give Our Hearts (Live auf St. Pauli) Out of Line * 2014: From the Flame into the Fire Out of Line * 2015: Swan Songs ''(Akustik/Klassik) Out of Line * 2016: ''Empyrean Out of Line * 2017: Swan Songs II Napalm Records * 2018: Thornstar Napalm Records EPs * 2012: Beside & Beyond * 2014: MMXIV (3-Track EP exklusive für Sonic Seducer) * 2015: Full Metal Whore * 2016: Eisheilige Nacht 2016 (zusammen mit Eric Fish, CD/7"-Picture-Disc; exklusive Beilage des Sonic Seducers 11/2016, Vinyl auf 499 Exemplare limitiert) - beinhaltet Coverversionen von zwei Liedern von Nine Inch Nails und Nick Cave * 2018: Ruins (5-Track EP, exklusive Beilage der Sonic Seducer Ausgabe 2018–07) Singles * 2009: Dry The Rain * 2011: Sex on Legs * 2012: Die Tomorrow * 2013: See You Soon inkl. Von Anfang an (mit Holly Loose von Letzte Instanz) * 2014: Afterlife * 2014: La Bomba * 2014: Six Feet Underground * 2016: The Love Of God Vinyls * 2014: Six Feet Underground (4-Track Picture Vinyl) * 2015: Full Metal Whore (9-Track Picture Vinyl) Live-Alben * 2013: We Give Our Hearts (Live auf St. Pauli) * 2015: Swan Songs (Akustik/Klassik) * 2015: A Night To Remember - Live Acoustic In Hamburg DVDs * 2012: Black To The Roots * 2014: One Night – Lord Of The Lost & The Zielona Góra Symphony Orchestra – Live in Leipzig * 2015: A Night To Remember - Live Acoustic In Hamburg Exklusive Samplerbeiträge * 2011: Do You Wanna Die Without A Scar (auf dem Sonic-Seducer-Sampler Cold Hands Seduction Vol. 117) * 2011: Death Doesn't Kill You But I Do (auf dem Out of Line-Sampler Awake The Machines, Vol. 7) Beiträge für andere Künstler * 2012: Kannst Du mich seh'n (Remix) für Staubkind * 2012: Deine Zeit Läuft Ab (St. Pauli Sinfoniker Version by Lord Of The Lost) für Unzucht * 2012: Eye M The Blacksheep (Remix von Chris Harms und Corvin Bahn) für Rabia Sorda * 2012: Eisblumen auf dem Jubiläumssampler zum 20-jährigen Bestehen von Subway to Sally * 2012: Deep Inside (Remix) für Fragile Child * 2013: Bitte Schlag Mich (Zerschlagen von Lord of the Lost) für Ost+Front * 2013: Pandora's Box (Cover) für Solitary Experiments * 2013: In My Darkest Hour Gemeinsam mit Mono Inc. auf deren Nimmermehr-Touralbum * 2014: Für Immer Remix für Subway to Sally (auf dem Sonic-Seducer-Sampler Mittelalter-Special Vol. XII Ausgabe 03/2014) * 2014: Krieger Remix für Blutengel auf deren Black Symphonies * 2014: Die Erde Brennt Remix Joachim Witt auf der Neumond Ltd. Edition * 2014: Sonne, Mond & Todesstern (Remix by Lord of the Lost) für Ost+Front * 2015: Der Zeitdieb Remix für Tanzwut * 2015: Der Luftschiffharpunist Remix * 2015: Satans Fall Cover] * 2015: All the things you say * 2016: Sexschuss Remix für Heldmaschine * 2016: Children Of The Dark Musikvideos * 2009: Dry the Rain (Regie: Nikola Stahl) * 2010: Last Words (Regie: Nikola Stahl) * 2011: Sex on Legs (Regie: Nikola Stahl) * 2011: Prison (Regie: Chris Harms) * 2012: Beyond Beautiful (Regie: Moritz Krebs) * 2012: Die Tomorrow (Regie: Katya Tsyganova) * 2013: See You Soon (Regie: Jasmin Kreft) * 2013: Credo (Regie: Christian Beer) * 2014: Afterlife (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2014: La Bomba (Regie: Michel Briegel) * 2014: Six Feet Underground (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2014: Kingdom Come (Regie: Katya Tsyganova) * 2015: Lost In A Heartbeat (Regie: Lisa Morgenstern) * 2015: Full Metal Whore (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2016: The Love of God (Regie: Harun Hazar) * 2016: Drag Me To Hell (Regie: Michel Briegel) * 2016: In Silence (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2017: Raining Stars (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2017: Waiting For You To Die (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2017: Lighthouse (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2017: The Broken Ones (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2017: My Better Me (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2017: Fist Up In The Air (Swan Songs II Version) (Regie:Linus Specht) * 2018: On This Rock I Will Build My Church (Regie: Chris Harms & Matteo Fabbiani) * 2018: Morgana (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2018: Haythor (Regie:Napalm Records) * 2018: Black Halo (Regie:Napalm Records) * 2018: Forevermore (Regie:Napalm Records) * 2019: Loreley (Regie:Napalm Records) * 2019: Voodoo Doll (Regie:Napalm Records) Kategorie:Lord Of The Lost Kategorie:Band Mitglieder